mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mugihito Terada
| birth_place = Musashino, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = Mugihito Amachi | occupation = Seiyū, stage actor | yearsactive = 1970-present | spouse = | website = | awards = }} , better known by his stage name of is a Japanese voice and stage actor from Musashino, Tokyo. He is employed by Media Force. Mugihito was formerly credited under his birth name and also . He is the younger brother of Michie Terada. Roles Television animation *''Ai Shite Knight'' (Kumahachi, Fujiki) *''Andromeda Stories'' (as "Makoto Terada") (Shopkeep) *Armored Trooper Votoms (Kanzellman) *''Asari-chan'' (Kanpachi) *Babel II (Yomi) *Baki the Grappler (Doppo Orochi) *Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls (Nankobo Tenkai) *Betterman (Mugito Mamon) *Binbou Shimai Monogatari (Genzou Hayashi) *Bomberman Jetters (Souto Bagura) *City Hunter (Announcer) *City Hunter The Secret Service (Gonzales) *Corrector Yui (Professor Inukai, Grosser) *Crash B-Daman (Kyouju Toriga) *Crayon Shin-chan (Shijuurou Ōhara) *Cyborg 009 2001 (Dr. Gilmore) *Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds (Original Japanese version WanWan Sanjushi) (Cardinal Richelieu) *Dokaben (Domon) *Dr. Slump (Bubibinman) *Eureka Seven (Braya) *Fresh Pretty Cure! (Love Momozono's grandfather) *Future Boy Conan (Many minor characters) *Honey and Clover (Professor Shouda) *Hoshin Engi (Kiyou) *''Ijiwaru Baa-san'' (1996 edition) (Jun'ichi) *InuYasha (Spider Head) *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Vice Admiral Mifune) *''Keroro Gunsō'' (Bob) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (Maxine) *''Looney Tunes'' (The Tasmanian Devil) *Maison Ikkoku (Mendou's Uncle) *Master Keaton (Victor) *Mirmo! (Jidan) *Mobile Suit Gundam (Rose) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Kiral Mekrial) *Monkey Turn (Kanichi Koike) *Negima!? (Narration) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (Seele Leader Keel Lorenz) *''Oh My Goddess!'' (Oshō) *Pani Poni Dash! (Alien Commander) *Papuwa (Itou, Kamui) *Pataliro Saiyuki! (God) *Princess Tutu (Karon) *Pucca (Tobe) *Ragnarok The Animation (Baphomet) *Rockman EXE Stream (Cardamon) *Rune Soldier Louie (Carwess) *Saiyuki (Jade Emperor) *Sasuga no Sarutobi (Torazô Demon) *(Zoku) Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (Otonashi Meru's father) *Seven of Seven (Rokuzo Suzuki) *''Shōnen Onmyōji'' (Abe no Seimei) *Someday's Dreamers (Kazuo Takahashi) *The SoulTaker (Daigo Tokisaka) *Souten no Ken (Old Kasumi Ramon) *Space Battleship Yamato III (Dagon) *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko (Zenger) *Strike Witches (Junzaburo Sugita) *The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (Rolf Emerson) *Tekkaman Blade (Kouza Aiba) *Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- (Ryuuhei Midou) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Kinzô Ushiromiya) *Urusei Yatsura (Mendou's Father) *Vandread (Grand Pa) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (Kagemaru) *Pucca- Tobe OVA *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (J. Geil) *''Kyokujitsu no Kantai'' (Shōin Tomimori) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (Mendou's Uncle) *''Seven of Seven (Rokuzo Suzuki) *''Shin Getter Robo'' (Professor Saotome) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Mendou's Father) *''Vandread'' (Grand Pa) *''The Day of Sigma'' (Sigma) Theater animation *''Cars'' (Sarge) *''Home on the Range'' (Jeb the Goat) *Mobile Suit Gundam (Rose) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (Mayor of Pejite) *''Ratatouille'' (Django) *Be Forever Yamato (Kazan) *Urusei Yatsura: Only You (Lum's Commander) *Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever (Mendou's Father) Video games *''BioShock'' (Sander Cohen) *Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness (Gerhard Auvers) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Master of Darkness) *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' (Red Sage) *''Kane & Lynch: Dead Men'' (Lynch) *''Mega Man X4'' (Sigma) *''Mega Man X6'' (Sigma, Metal Shark Player) *''Mega Man X7'' (Sigma, Snipe Anteator) *''Mega Man X8'' (Sigma, VAVA V) *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (Sigma) *''Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker'' (Hot Coldman) *Skies of Arcadia (Drachma) *SkyGunner (Ventre) *Super Robot Wars MX (Kiral Mekrial) *Valkyrie Profile (Ganossa, Jake Linas's Father, Lorenta's Husband) *Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth (Ganossa) *Xenogears (Ricardo "Rico" Banderas, Grahf, Kahn Wong) *Mortal Kombat 3 (Raiden) Dubbing roles *''Aliens'' (Bishop (DVD edition), Sergeant Al Apone (1989 TV Asahi edition)) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (Jim Brass) *''Deep Rising'' (TV edition) (Hanover) *''Die Hard'' (TV Asahi edition) (Special Agent Johnson) *''Die Hard 2'' (Sergeant Al Powell (DVD edition), Major Grant (TV Asahi edition)) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (Robert E.) *''Growing Pains'' (Sid) *''Knight Rider'' (K.A.R.R.) *''Licence to Kill'' (TV edition) (Franz Sanchez) *''Lost'' (John Locke) *''Mission: Impossible'' (Jim Phelps) *''Money Talks'' (Raymond Villard) *''The Mummy'' (Pharoh Seti I) *''The Mummy Returns'' (Video/DVD edition) (Baltus Hafez) *''Mysterious Island'' (Captain Nemo) *''Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult'' (Rocco Dillon) *''The Next Karate Kid'' (TV edition) (Sergeant Keisuke Miyagi) *''Out for Justice'' (TV edition) (Richie Madano) *''The Practice'' (Denny Crane) *''Predator'' (Mac Eliot) *''Rambo III'' (TV Asahi and DVD editions) (Colonel Zaysen) *''Shoebox Zoo'' (Michael Scot) *''Spider-Man'' (Uncle Ben, Kingpin, Red Skull, others) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (Uncle Ben, Kingpin, Red Skull) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (Jean-Luc Picard (second voice)) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Watto) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (Watto) *''Street Fighter'' (Sagat) *''Thunderbirds'' (The Hood) *''The Untouchables'' (Al Capone) *''V'' (Ham Tyler) *''X-Men'' (Toon Disney edition) (Red Skull) *''X-Men'' (TV edition) (Professor X) *''X2'' (TV edition) (Professor X) *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (Remy Baudouin) External links *Mugihito Official Homepage (Japanese) *Mugihito at the Anime News Network *Mugihito at Foreign Drama Database (Japanese) *Media Force profile Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo ar:موغيهيتو ja:麦人 zh:麥人